domestic_na_kanojofandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Hina Tachibana/@comment-2607:FEA8:5660:82D:B807:2222:D9F0:3ED7-20190120040500
Hina is a nice girl, but she should not end up with natsuo. it was an unhealthy relationship to start with - Hina emotionally replacing her shui lover with natsuo, and natsuo having been infatuated with his teacher for 2 years... How can we know for sure that Hina's 'tru love' for natsu is nothing but a cheap rehash of her original true love for Shui? In crude terms, natsu was nothing but a rebound pickup, and those relationships dont last. Not to mention age difference. I know a couple like that in real life (i never liked them) - salsa instructors, guy is 10+ years younger then her, they got married when she had 2 kids allready...Its weird, very weird, to see a young guy aged 28-ish, next to a mature woman clearly much older then him. Its just unhealthy imo. And that was 10 years ago when i saw them last, now she is near 50 and he still 38 or so. Dafuk is that. She literally took a young guy, and robbed him of a good 10 years of his life - and saddled him with her kids. Rule is, guys should marry a girl a few year younger. Or at least simular age. We also have to remember, infatuation fades. True love fades too after a while, we all been there. i've been infatuated when I was in high school in the 90s. And? I can barely remember the girl's i've been infatuated with, much less their names. Feelings fade. And adults know that there is always another person whom you can fall in love with. This 'only one for me is you' thing is unrealistic. Hina's feelings should have faded max in a year or so, and natsuo's as well. Practically, after the school affair and Hina's transfer, that should have been that, end of story. The fact that author chose to continue the drama shows she does not understand how real-life feelings work. They simply do. not. last. after a year of no contact. Anyways. Hina, I feel, knowingly took advantage of a younger boy's infatuation and lack of experience to fill her emotional void. Not to mention the huge professional breach of trust. A dash of incest is just cherry on top. As an adult, she seriously should have known better. Natsuo of course, isnt innocent either, he also should have used his head a bit, but we can let it slide as hormones at 17-18 years of age really do kick in overdrive... He is more of a victim here I think. Stupid victim, that makes 2 women cry. No balls. After growing for a year in this unhealthy relationship, he should have wisend up and called it off. Immature. Riu the younger sister also has issues, but overall, natsuo would be much better off with Riu, or, at the very least, Momo, surprisingly enough. These 2 girls compliment natsu's character better. Maybe also that call-girl he rescured from the prostitution thing.